User talk:Thekingsman
The Troll T.K.M Get rid of the categories on the pages to slow him down. This is the only way WE can piss him off. Truth™ sent you this. Hey Thanks for doing the request. Hello, my name is Grady P. Brown. I started working for this wiki yesterday. I just wanted to let you know that you have a fellow superhuman fan joining your community. I hope we can chat whenever we can and I hope to hear from you soon. Happy Holidays, Grady P. Brown Andrew, it's me again, why don't you show up in the MLP wiki and chatbox? You only tried to do it once, but you left as soon as you went on. I changed it because it's badass. Can you see abount these pages? Hey its-a me The Truth™ yo hey T.K.M can ya' check out these pages? Smoke mimicry and Rope Manipulation. I'd really appropriate it if you do check em' out and I.o.u. okay? Oh and get back to on my Talk-page please? Categories Yeah, sorry about the new category... i can do that Batman 12:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Need to Talk more Hey. I feel that we don't chat enough. Do you have Youtube or Skype or something?AnimaShaun 21:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC)AnimaShaun:) Regarding recent changes No worries. Definitely fighting a loser's fight, here. It'd be nice if we had an active administrator, but oh, well. You're still cool enough, mind. =''P'' ~Pteraclaww. /I am exhumed, just a little less Human, and a lot more bitter and cold. 16:55, December 17, 2011 Hello, What would you like to talk about? Jedi Legacy Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hey. I just wanted to talk to you since you are the number one on this wiki. I was thinking instead of having a Shark Mimicry, Snake Mimicry, and Turtle Mimicry maybe we should combine them all into one page called like Specific Animal Mimicry and just say that it is where a person can mimic one specific animal.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 02:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but do you need one of EVERY animal.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 02:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Some idiot vandaliser just ruined the Energy MAnipulation page. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 01:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey its me ;D Dude go on skype :oAnimaShaun 00:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello, it's me, Jedi Legacy Hello, I noticed that you wanted to talk to me. It will be hard for me to communicate through my Talk Page, so I will give you my email address, which is brown.grady@gmail.com. I hope to hear from you soon. Hey mna just catchin up. hey man. its animashaun btw. yeah i havnt been talking to u lately coz my internets been down for about a week. A lot of stuf has happened. i'm using Johns (The guy I made the xmas special with) laptop right now. ok err. cya and jus hang around. my internet should be up in a few days and ill leave you a message on skype when it does. cya soon :D 19:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Go for It!!!!!!!! Dude I'm hoping you become the admin on the world's larger-than-life wikia The Superpower Wiki!!!! Um......if you want to talk to me just Holla play-a. Four tides right? Truth™ 02:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Sent this!! Hi Andrew, it's me, Steven from the other room; I just want to let you know that I want you to get on the MLP: FIM wikia chat chat, I know that you're going to be pissed, but meh.Yo buddy, still alive? 05:46, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Adoption of the Wiki More than happy for you to have the wiki, there was no deal with Truth. Personally I just want someone on this site that can delete pages like Delete4 and rule whether AnimaShaun's jems like Peanut Butter Manipulation should be deleted (please delete them). Anyway if you do get the admin spot I would love to be considered for some sort of moderator position. Omni314 08:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Fanon characters I like to ask you a question: should we allow fanon (fan-made) characters to be added into the listing of users? User:Smijes08 keeps adding them disregarding how much I remove them. Yatanogarasu 11:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Check Community central now!!!!!!!! Truth™ 21:51, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Mr.Andrew If you read the response they think I'm an administer so I left an post stating I'm not an admin. Truth™ 22:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Featured pages Is there a list of featured pages? Because I want to nominate something but I don't know if it's already been featured. Mrwhoman 21:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Mrwhoman Enhanced RegenerationMrwhoman 23:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Mrwhoman Wrong categories Is it at all possible for you to stop adding every new power under Magical Abilities or Magical Arts? I mean, you just added Peak Human abilities under those and they're especially about what normal, RL human can do. Hello? Peak Human State is about what Real Human in Real World can do, it even gives specific stats from RL records. Why/how are they Magical? Second Point "Magic is very wierd in its own contaxt and in nature. I believe that it can grant all that and little more because that is what I believe." In other words: those categories are totally useless because of you. Well done, how about us others who'd like to actually have category that actually relates to direct magical powers instead of "everything"? Meh Accidents happen. You're hardly the first or the last do add wrong category, you just happened to be the one that made the last mistake that made me blow up, so sorry about that. And yes, I understand your point that Magic can be used to duplicate just about every power here, that's not the problem either. But seriously, do we have a page for those Powers that are explicitly, well, Magical? Kuopiofi Adopting Wiki Thanks for clarifying the situation with the other users. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 06:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Too Many Messages Any idea why I've been getting that "you have new messages" popping up constantly, I've tried clicking it but I only go to my Talk page and there's nothing new, and every time I open a page that thing keeps popping up. Could you check what's going on? Thanks. Kuopiofi 21:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Still keeps happening, every wikia-page I go, you "you have new messages" pops up. Annoying... Oh yes, it started right after you made that latest major edition: that "On the Wiki/New/Powers/Features" bar on top. --Kuopiofi 03:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Aaand still keeps happening, even after Firefox updated to 10, checked with Explorer and same happens there. --Kuopiofi 04:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Right, tried anything I can think. how can I disable that "you have new messages" thingie? I'm wiling to check wiki-activity more often if I get that off. --Kuopiofi 10:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Truth™ Hay Mr.Andrew I see your having fun being the administration on this wiki so I came to tell you I made my own Fanon:Superpower Wiki so I'll be taking the Pages What are flagged for Deletion on my wiki. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. Truth™ 21:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Keitto191 hey man it says im banned from the chat room. Did I do something wrong? Congrats and Help Congratulations on becoming admin, and please help out with an issue: User:Smijes08 keeps adding made up characters (fanon, fan-made, etc.) to the listings, is that allowed? Yatanogarasu 22:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Look, I agree with you guys in terms of just written fan fiction characters, but since Super Mario Bros. Z and Stupid Mario Brothers are web series and there are plenty of characters from web shows and web comics on this site, I just don't really see what the problem is. Smijes08 23:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Plus, from what I've seen so far, Yatanogarasu seems to be the only one here that really gives a bat's butt about it. No one else is narking on me to the admins. Smijes08 23:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) You got yourself a deal, my friend. So, now that that's settled, what's your opinion of whether or not we can put characters from Super Mario Bros. Z or Stupid Mario Brothers on the list? Smijes08 23:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) By the by, congratulations on becoming admin! Smijes08 23:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, it's a deal, as long as he doesn't go too far with made-up characters (you know, making up 100 characters just to fill up the list). Yatanogarasu 23:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) No worries. I have no intention of just making up characters on the fly. Smijes08 00:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Zoom Vision Hey, I've been trying to rename Zoom Vision "telescopic vision", but it won't let me. You think you could help me out? Smijes08 00:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Fanon" Okay, for starters on the deal we made, is it okay if I put Mecha Sonic from Super Mario Bros. Z on here? Smijes08 00:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Now, how about SMBZ's Basilisx and Stupid Mario Bros's Nox Decious and The Darkness? Smijes08 01:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry. I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. As long as I can put characters from Super Mario Bros. Z and Stupid Mario Brothers on the pages, you won't have any more trouble with me, my friend. Thanks. Smijes08 01:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC)